Falling into you
by Ms.Wings
Summary: What happens when two angels new assignment is to fall in love? WEDDING ch up now!
1. Chapter 1

Falling Into You Chapter One

"So Tess what's our next assignment?" Monica asked.

It was late at night and our angelic trio had just finished a lengthy assignment. Tess got in the driver's seat and Monica and Andrew were in the back. They were very tired, but Monica, as always, was ready to just jump into the next thing.

"I'll tell you in the morning, babies, for now, just go to sleep."

Within an hour or so, Monica and Andrew had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Sam appeared next to Tess.

"Where were you?" She asked. "I've been waiting."

"Relax Tess, you're not the only angel I'm supervising."

"I know Sam, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous about this new assignment."

"You should be. Well, actually, they should be." He whispered, turning around to look at Andrew and Monica.

The two were sleeping soundly. Monica lye on Andrew's chest and his arm was around her waist in a protective sort of way.

"Well." Sam remarked. "It's a good thing they're so close."

"Yes, it is." Tess replied dryly.

"You're not happy about this, are you Tess?"

"No. This could change everything, and, above all, I just don't want my angel babies getting hurt."

"I know you don't, and they won't. This is the Father's plan after all."

"Now Sam, I don't mean to be blunt, but…."

"But what?"

"I know the Father doesn't make mistakes. But we do. Is it possible that you misheard what he was telling you? Maybe this is what is supposed to happen to our assignments."

"No Tess. I heard him perfectly."

"Okay. Just tell me what this is again, and I'll leave you alone about it."

"Well, I doubt you'll leave me alone because they have a rough road ahead and we're going to be watching them for the next two weeks."

"Fine then, just tell me what it is that they have to do."

"Andrew has two weeks to make Monica fall in love with him."

"Look at them, that should be easy. They love each other already."

"Tess, do you understand what I mean by fall in love?"

"Yes. And I don't like it. But refresh my memory."

"They need to acquire a human kind of love. A romantic kind of love."

"Does this include kissing and hugging and other things that we don't necessarily want to talk about?"

"Yes. But mostly it includes pure love."

"They have pure love."

"They need pure love that comes not just from their hearts, but also, from the depths of their souls. They need a love that is different from what they have, stronger than what they have."

"We're not telling them any of this, right?"

"Right. That would spoil everything, and pressure them into love. We do have something to start with though."

"And what's that?"

"A certain angel boy just happens to have a certain crush on a certain angel girl."

"He does?"

"Yes. He has had, the human kind, since the very second he laid eyes on her."

"Sam, I see what's going to happen, and I can hardly believe that it's only going to take too weeks. There's just one thing that I'm afraid of."

"What's that?"

"If I know my angel babies like I think I do, they won't let themselves fall in love. They know that it's forbidden for them."

"Tess, don't worry about that. That little issue will take care of its self in time."

"Okay, where are they going anyway? What do I say to them?"

"They have their own private island, just tell them that they have an assignment there. Don't worry about anything else. What needs to happen will happen."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later Tess." He smiled as he disappeared.

Tess turned around and looked at her angel babies as she stopped the car. They looked so sweet together. She guessed that was a good thing. No matter what good things the Father had planned for them in this, Tess did not want to give her babies this assignment.

"Wake-up babies, wake-up." She said to them. Monica stirred in her sleep but didn't wake-up. Andrew opened his eyes.

"Hi Tess." He smiled.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Come on, angel girl." He said, lifting Monica off of him. She slowly woke-up.

"Need mocha latte." She mumbled.

"We know you do, angel girl." Andrew smiled at her.

"We need to get started as early as possible, angel babies."

"With our new assignment?" Monica asked, finally opening her eyes.

"Yes." Tess said as they appeared on the island.

"You have an assignment here."

"What's it about?"

"That's something you'll need to figure out for yourselves." She said as she kissed Monica on the forehead. "See you in two weeks sweethearts." She promptly disappeared.

"I wonder where she went off to."

"I wonder what we have to do here."

"What ever it is. Let's just enjoy our selves until we find out." He took her hand and he kissed it She slipped her shoes off and left them in the sand. He took her hand in his own, and together, they walked on the shoreline.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

The breeze rolled on to the beach like tumble weed across a lonesome prairie.

The water danced a harmonious dance on their toes their feet swam in the soggy sand as they walked hand and hand. The sound of crackling waves could be heard far behind them as their supervisors watched undetected.

"Things are going smoothly, Tess."

"Yes, but remember, they've only been here for five minutes."

"Will you just get used to this already? When they do, they are going to want your approval. You want to give them that, don't you?"

"Yes." She admitted. "Okay, I'll try and be happy about this."

"Don't try, do." He suggested firmly.

"Fine, now let's be quiet and listen to what they have to say!"

The scene now switches back to Andrew and Monica.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Figure out what our assignments are Andrew!" She gasped, not believing that he even asked.

"I don't know, Monica, I just thought that, maybe we should do something in the meantime."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, walk and talk, just spend some quality time together." He smiled.

"I'd like that. But I think we should also figure out where we are going to sleep and what we are going to eat, after all, we're going to be in human form for two full weeks."

"That's true. But wouldn't you guess that we're going to stay right there?" He asked, pointing to a house far off in the distance.

"Maybe, but you never know, it could belong to someone."

"Then we have no choice but for us to go see."

The two of them found their way to the house. It was gorgeous, and far too big for two people. It was full of furniture but looked to be uninhabited. Monica made her way upstairs and chose the bedroom that was to her liking. When she opened the French doors that led to the closet she found many of her own clothes there. That was when she realized that the house was intended for them. She sighed as she looked at what she was wearing. Jeans and a sweater. She turned and looked out the window, out on to the island. She realized that her outfit was much too inappropriate for the island. So, she marched into her closet and looked for something to wear. She had a considerably hard time deciding, but she eventually chose little white sleeveless top and a long fitted white skirt. She of course, decided to go barefoot. Grabbing her sunhat, she skipped down the stairs happily.

"I'm ready to go, Andrew." She called.

"I'll be down in a minute." He called in reply. Moments later he came down the stairs. She smiled when she saw him, but really, her heart was melting at the sense of his tender gaze. She took his arm, and together they walked out the door and back on to the beach.

"Well, that settles one problem."

"What other problems do we have, angel girl?"

"Where's are assignment?"

"Relax, we should just let our assignment come to us."

"Maybe you're right." She smiled.

"Sure I am." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Oh I just love the water." He smiled as he reached the water once more.

"You, you do?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah. I love the water. You know what, come in with me."

"No thanks." She smiled as she backed a way from him.

"What's the matter?"

"Andrew. You know me so well."

"Yeah, I'd say that I know you better than anyone but the Father."

"So would I. But there's one thing I never told you about me."

"What's that?" He asked, a very concerned tone overtook his voice.

"Andrew….I'm very afraid of the water."

"Oh, Angel Girl, there's no need to be afraid of the water. You're human form is made of seventy percent water, you know."

"Yes, but, I…"

"Come in with me angel girl. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Andrew…." She paused.

"Yes."

"I…I can't swim."

"You can't swim?"

"No."

"Well," he said grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into his arms. She screamed.

"No Andrew, no!" She knew what he was going to do.

"You have to learn sometime. And it might as well be with me."

"No. Please. No." She stopped her pleading with him when she felt her body hit the warm water. She closed her eyes. She felt his delicate hands under her back still, and this made her relax a little bit. She sighed, as she laughed nervously.

"Guess what Monica?"

"What?"

"I'm not holding you anymore."

"What!" She started to panic and she tensed up. She began to sink and he caught her again.

"You see, sweetie. If you relax, you can do it."

"I guess you're right." She smiled.

"I am right." He smiled back. He let go of her once more and she fell and was completely submerged. He went under and pulled her up. She came back up coughing and choking; she spit out a ton of water.

"You okay angel girl?" He asked as he carried her out of the water and safely sat her on dry land.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry angel girl." He said and she turned her back. He picked up a little bit of sand and he threw it at her hitting the back of her head. She turned around, her mouth hung open, she was astonished. She smiled briefly and prepared her own attack. She gathered a handful of sand and tossed it at him, it covered his hair. He dusted the sand out of his hair the best that he could and smiled to. He picked up another pile of sand.

"I'm going to get you angel girl!" He said as he ran after her.

She was screaming now and laughing uncontrollably. And he chased her up the beach, back toward the house. He finally caught her from behind. He dropped the sand on the beach and turned her to look at him. She was just now recovering from her laughing spell, as was he. He held her tightly and when their laughing stopped everything froze except for their hearts and wondering minds. They looked into each other's eyes and they each seemed lost, both seeing something that they'd never seen before. And suddenly, friends were friends no more when they each leaned in for that special kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled away after several seconds. Monica covered her mouth, startled by what had just happened. Andrew was excited he turned away from her, his heart racing.

"What just happened?" Andrew asked when he finally recovered.

"No." She held her hand up motioning for him to keep back. "I've got to have sometime alone to think this over." She held her hand to her forehead and ran away, leaving him alone on the beach. He kicked the sand and decided to talk to God.

Monica stopped only when she'd really lost her breath. She sat in the dirt, staring into space, catching her breath and wondering if she was soon to be a fallen angel. She had just sinned, really sinned, hadn't she? She prayed and cried. She didn't want to need to be forgiven for what had transpired. She was partially so excited that they'd kissed, because she knew that deep inside her feelings for him were more human than angelic and she'd always tried not to think of it. It was always so difficult when she was in his arms, when the fell asleep in the back of Tess's car…when people asked if they were a couple.

She was hoping that maybe, this was part of God's plan, even daring to pray that it was. She was alarmed when the Father confirmed her deepest desire.

As for Andrew, he was just upset that she'd ran off. The first time he saw her, back at that wedding the year before he felt strange, like his soul was lighter than air, but his heart was weighing him down. When she first touched him he started sweating bullets. He sat there, questioning what had just happened feeling the warm breeze on his face as the sun began to set. Unashamed, unafraid he prayed he could marry her. He stood and turned, looking into the jungle where Monica had gone. It had been more than an hour, should he start looking for her?

Suddenly she emerged from the trees and they made their way towards each other. Monica was about to speak, when suddenly Tess appeared.

"Hello angel babies." Tess appeared. "There's been a slight change in plans, Monica, you've been called in for an evaluation."

Monica swallowed nervously. She and Andrew looked at each other wide eyed and horrified.

…………..

An evaluation?????? If this was part of God's plan, why would she be called in for an evaluation??????!!!!! Andrew and Tess, being the good friends they were accompanied her to the evaluation. But when they arrieved Monica was nowhere to be found. She arrived sometime later, having been held up by none other than Kathleen. Monica didn't know what she would do when the room started shaking, she was scared enough. Poor Andrew certainly felt guilty enough. But kissing certainly wasn't enough to warrant an evaluation, if so then why wasn't he being investigated as well?

As quickly as it had started the room stopped shaking. Monica went to help Andrew with the coffee that he had brought for them.

"He refuses to see you."

"Who?" Monica asked turning to face the man behind the counter.

"The Angel of Angels." Monica looked as though she were about to faint and Andrew helped her to the couch.

"Whatever am I going to do?" Andrew put his arms around her as she began to cry.

"Well, sweetheart, your not totally on your own, your not human, you know. You just have to live in their world until we get things straightened out." Tess told her.

"But how, where? I'll be alone!"

"No you won't."

"Get out!" The man behind the counter opened his window to scream at them. "And don't touch the glass!" He demanded as he slammed the window shut.

"As I was saying, Monica you won't be alone. I'll be with you." Monica looked up at him.

"You'd do that, for me?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to." He smiled. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Andre, thank you."

Tess was giving Andrew a very bad look. He gave her the, 'okay,' sign and smiled. She gave him another look, one which was much more quizzical this time and just screamed, 'you better have a good explanation for all of this.'

………………..

"Well Angel Babies, this is it." Tess said as they appeared in a small but nice house. "Enjoy, for now anyway. Hopefully you will not be here for very long."

"Well, this is all very wonderful considering the circumstance. I really like this place, Tess I really do."

"Well, don't get too used to it."

"I'll try not to."

"Same here Tess." Andrew agreed.

"You have a good time, I have to go and get this mess straightened out. I'll see you both later." She said as she suddenly vanished. Monica and Andrew gave each other shy glances. But they knew that that was ridiculous and both of them wanted to just start talking and never stop in order to avoid the awkwardness of pure science and of what happened on the beach. Monica now doubted what God had told her.

"So, I wonder how long we are going to be here anyway?" He asked as he began too look around the house.

"Who knows, not long I hope. Andrew, will you be punished for coming with me? I mean, you did not have to. Don't take that the wrong way, I am so thankful that you are here."  
"Well, actually I asked especially if I could come with you, and the answer was yes." Monica smiled.

"He is wonderful, isn't he?"

"Yes." Andrew smiled too. "He sure is."

Monica silently hoped and wondered if Andrew coming with her was confirmation of what God told her.

…………….

As previously stated, the house was not large but it was really very nice and fully furnished. It was more than enough for the two of them for only a matter of a few days. But, nonetheless they appreciated it very much. The house had a kitchen, laundry room, living room, dining room, bathroom and two cozy bedrooms. When they arrived they found their closets full of their own stuff and the house full of everything needed. Except for one thing. The house lacked sufficient firewood, something that Andrew and Monica both felt to be very important on a cold February night. Especially in the part of the country they were in. So Andrew went and got firewood and built the fire, while Monica tried her hand at making them dinner.

That night they ate their soup and watched the fire in peace. Not even speaking to each other, just relaxing and trying to forget about their troubling day, that day of Monica's evaluation.

When Andrew awoke the next morning he glanced outside his bedroom window only to find that it was snowing quite heavily. He took a shower, got dressed and went to the living room to try to find out the weather. Monica was already doing that, for she had had the very same idea.

"Do you think we should, stalk up?"

"What, on water and food and firewood, things like that?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"It looks like it."

"Good then, I'll go to the store."

"Alright, but leave some for the humans. After all, we can live without eating, or drinking or even sleeping, they can't."

"I'll be careful to keep that in mind." He said as he headed for the door.

"Bye Andrew."

"Bye Angel Girl." He smiled as he left.

Monica was in utter shock, well not shock she was just surprised. She hadn't expected this. When Andrew had gone to get things for the storm he brought back a bouquet of red roses for her. No one had ever done that for her before. She was very excited about it. It made her forget about the whole being banned thing for only just a split second, but it left joy in her heart all the same.

"How long do you suppose it'll keep doing that?" Monica lie comfortably on the couch next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked at a magazine as they talked.

"Doing what?"

"Snowing."

"It's still snowing?" He asked, a tone of surprise could be detected in his voice.

"Yeah, it is."

They conversed about the snow for a while longer, and then fell to sleep. The snow still falling, and the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"What do they think they are doing?!" Tess was outraged by the display before her.

"Tess, it's fine. They didn't mean to fall asleep like this!"

"I know, but this is completely inappropriate!" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let it go Tess. It's harmless. Besides, they are supposed to…'

"Don't say it Sam, I get your point."

"Good. Come on Tess, let's let them sleep." Tess and Sam left the room. Andrew had his arms wrapped around Monica's middle as she slept by his side.

The next morning Monica and Andrew awoke to the sun shining on their faces. They glanced at each other, realizing the position in which they'd slept, and quite comfortably too. Monica got up quickly and headed toward the window. She gazed into the white wonderland before her. The light from the bright shinning sun reflected the snow like an emerald. She felt very awkward, Andrew did as well he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She accepted this gesture.

"What should we do today?" He asked.

"Look at the snow. Let's go and build a snowman, and maybe after that, we can walk through the town."

"I would love that!"

"Good."

A half an hour later, Monica and Andrew found themselves in the backyard of the house building their snowman.

"What should we name him?" Monica asked.

"Name him?"

"Yes, name him."

"Well if we're going to build him, I guess your right, why not name him?"

"Well, how about Fred."

"I like Fred, let's go with that."

"You're just going to agree, you mean you don't have a suggestion?"

"Sure I do, it's just that…well, it was stupid."

"Stupid, no of course it isn't tell me. Please Andrew?"

"No, no." Monica showed Andrew a small snowball in her hand that she was more than prepared to throw at him.

"Alright, but I can assure you that it's really stupid. I mean this is the name of the oddest assignment that I have ever had."

"Who, would I know him?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact you would."

"Who is he?"

"Rasputin."

"Rasputin?"

"Yeah, he was creepy, I don't want to discuss it any further."

"Alright." She said.

"Look, behind you, quick!" He shouted, Monica felt something cold hit her in the back of the head. She turned to face him and threw a snowball at him as well. Soon they were throwing snowball's together at an uncontrollable rate. Then they began to chase each other. They laughed as they fell down in the snow, their eyes met, their faces less than inches apart. They stared at each other for a split second, then Monica got up.

"Are you ready for our walk?"

"Yeah." He said, taking her hand in his as they made their way into the small town.

Hey you took the time to read it, be kind, review, you don't even have to sign in, just do it, do it, do it!!! After all, this story was created three years ago and it hasn't been updated since then! I deserve reviews, don't you think?! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4Married?

Chapter 2- Married

Chapter 2- Married?

"I love little towns like this."

"So do I," Andrew began, "they are so peaceful. There's hardly ever any violence, and not much noise either."

"That's true, isn't it? That wasn't my reasoning for liking small towns like this, it was the people, they are usually so much happier in places like this. It is so much easier to get along with them that way."

"I can sure agree with that." He said, the center of the town was in plain sight by now as they had only been walking where houses were.

"Andrew, stop!" He stopped, and finally noticed that they were still holding hands, it had felt so natural to him.

"What is it?" He asked, a slight concern could be easily detected in his voice.

"How are we going to explain our relationship, you know, in small towns like this everyone knows each other."

"I hadn't thought of that I wish Tess would have told us what to do, any ideas?"

"No, we can't just tell them anything, if we were in the city it would be logical for two friends like us to just live together, but…"

"But here it isn't." Came a voice. Both of them were startled when Sam appeared.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Monica, I have come to answer your question, it is simple. Tell them your married."

"Married?" They asked.

"Sure." He said, "There's no harm in it at all. I'll see you soon" He said, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

"I can live with that." Andrew smiled.

"I think I can to." She returned his smile. They continued their walk, sweaty palm in sweaty shaky palm, both secretly estatic about their current situation.

So they continued to walk until they reached a small coffee shop. Of course they had to stop there. They were there for quite a few hours, and before they left Monica went to the restroom. Andrew approached the man behind the counter.

"Do you know any restaurants around here?" He asked him.

"I sure do, The Rainbow Room."

"Wait a minute, isn't The Rainbow Room in New York City?"

"It sure is. Really I'm telling you, that's the problem with small towns, the food may or may not be that great. Go to New York. Have a goodtime. It is only a few miles down the road. But trust me, our coffee is better."

"Alright," he laughed. "I'll take your word for it."

"Are you ready Andrew?" She asked as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the shop next door"

"Okay." He said as he turned back to the man behind the counter.

"Is she your wife?"

"Yeah." He wished it were true. It sounded so odd, so frightening…so awesome.

"I hope that you don't mind when I tell you that she is pretty. You're blessed."

Andrew didn't really know what to say, but he thanked the man then left. He found Monica at the shop next door. Which, oddly enough was called The Shop Next Door, he could see Monica through the window. But the florist was next door to that. He went in and told Monica to wait for him there.

"Is that your boy friend?" The sales girl asked.

"No, he's my husband." Monica replied trying not to let her nerves show.

"Oh how long have you been married?"

"Not long."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you." She said. "And welcome, to our town. Everyone knows everyone here after all."

"I have noticed." Monica laughed.

"Here I want you to have that."

"Oh no I couldn't!" Monica retorted, not wanting to accept the beautiful dress she'd been looking at, which she had to admit she wanted to have. It was the classic little black dress, everything you could want in a dress. Finally Monica left with the dress at the shop owner's insistance.

An hour later they were walking home. Hand in hand once again, although neither of them ever seemed to notice. It was natural all of a sudden.

"Hey, Monica."

"Yes."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love to!" She said, turning to him they stopped, almost kissing him again. They paused, sharing the fear they saw in each other's eyes.

"Great." He cleared his throat as they continued walking.

"Where, I didn't see any place in town."

"Well, that's the thing you see, we'd have to go in New York, it's actually not that far a way from here."

"I'm very much looking forward to it." She said, placing her hand in his, again. "Come on, let's go home, and figure out what to wear."

She had just the perfect thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're- you're beautiful

"You're- you're beautiful!" Andrew exclaimed as Monica joined him by the front door. He took her hand in his own. She blushed.

"Are you ready?" He nodded.

"Yes." She took his arm as they went out the door.

They walked out to the garage and opened the door to reveal a new Porsche Boxter in a shinny black with white leather seats.

'Wow!' Andrew thought to himself- 'beautiful woman, gorgeous car- I hope this night just keeps getting better and better.'

Although not as thrilled Monica was also impressed by the fact that such a suave automobile was at their disposal. Monica smiled as the night's cool wind whipped through her long auburn hair. They indulged in light nervous conversation as they zipped toward the city. Monica was afraid they'd run out of things to talk about. She turned her head away from the landscape and focused her chestnut eyes on him. She couldn't help but notice how…sexy his face was- you're kidding sexy- she could think that way? She looked up for approval. His voice caught her attention and she turned again to see his beautiful face. Even in the dark she admired the chiseled masculine lines of his face. In fact the contrast of the light from the moon and the dark of the night only made him more attractive to her.

They pulled up to a small French Restaurant on the upper east side of the park. Monica almost didn't feel like eating, the butterflies filled her stomach at present. Andrew didn't want to eat either; he had previously- but now his human form was succumbing to things he wasn't used to. He found himself closely watching the way she ate, how she extended her hand to him, how she walked to the powder room. Where were all these thoughts coming from- how would he get rid of them? How could he suppress them; would he succumb to them too in action? He prayed for strength guidance and an answer of what to do.

It was still somewhat early when they left the restaurant hand in hand. Monica wanted to go dancing in the worst way but she'd admit she had no idea where they'd go. She noticed a grand ball taking place at the Plaza down the street a ways and had half a mind to crash it. But she was no Eloise. She and Andrew enjoyed a midnight stroll a ways into the park and then took a carriage ride around it.

Andrew wrapped his arm around her tightly and kissed her head as they continued their conversation.

"Don't you find the city so fascinating?"

"Yes- captivating even- I've always been taken with the row houses on this side of the park." He admitted, "more than anything in the city."

"Me too, I wonder what it would be like to live in one."

"And then angel girl, there's always the wonder that is the park its self."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss when suddenly the coach came to a stop and let them off where they had been picked up in the first place. The continued their walk backs toward the car. She held his arm and lye her head on him. They stopped when they came to a bridge over a small stream. They stared off into the distance.

"It's amazing what miracles God can create- isn't it Andre?" She asked him as she gazed up at the stars.

"It sure is angel girl. I don't see how people can look at the stars and not just believe that for the Lord nothing is impossible. Look a shooting star!" He pointed.

"Oh let's make a wish!" She cheered. Instead of wishing each of them prayed silently.

"It's getting late Andre-" She turned to him and gazed into this deep green pools.

"Yes it is, almost midnight." He put his hands into his pockets and thought for a second. He sighed to himself. He quickly took her into his arms; sad that this wouldn't be the night to do it he'd had a feeling it wouldn't be. That little extra thing he was hoping for hadn't come. He and Monica's lips met in a sweet but deep kiss. Suddenly two figures appeared before them, but just not any figures- it was Tess and Sam illuminated in the light of God.

"It's okay angel boy, ask her, it's time." Tess announced, only Andrew could hear her. He smiled and dropped to his knee.

"Monica, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Oh Andre!!" She gasped, tears pouring from her eyes without hesitation.

"Go on angel baby, it's okay to say yes." Tess faced her now.

"Oh yes Andrew, yes, yes!" She dropped to her knees too and took his chiseled face in her delicate hands and began to kiss him. He ran his fingers through her hair. When this kiss broke Monica looked down to see the ring on her finger. It was not too extravagant, not in the least, but she'd want it no other way.

"Andrew- it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you love it angel," he joined her in her tears.

They prayed aloud together for the next half hour in thankfulness and wonderment, praising their gracious Father for such a wonderful, amazing gift.

"Wow, there's so much to plan now." She laughed.

"Actually, no there's not." Sam spoke up.

"You're to be married tonight babies."

"In fact, you'll be married right here."

In the flash of a second the four of them were adorned in wedding attire. Monica loved her dress. It was white silk with pearls attached in a modern classic wedding style. They remained in awe throughout the ceremony and were relived to say, "I do, " and have one of the most important kisses of their relationship.

"Now, on to the Plaza."

"The Plaza?" Monica questioned.

"Yes, for your reception of course."

Monica and Andrew looked at each other in absolute amazement, knowing that what they had said about the Father and his miracles on the bridge was exactly correct.

The first person they saw once they got to the hotel was Phil. It seemed that everyone they knew was there- in fact even Ruth was there. God had spoken to her heart and softened it.

"You're so beautiful." Andrew whispered as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

"Oh Andre." She sighed. He spun her around and they kissed as the room clapped.

Finally it came time for them to prepare to leave. Monica and Andrew were taken to separate rooms to prepare for their departure. It seemed strange to Monica who had no idea where they were going.

"Oh angel girl I'm so happy for you." Tess hugged her.

"Oh thank you Tess." She was still crying. "But I don't understand, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure- what will happen is that you will walk out of the front of the hotel and suddenly appear wherever it is that you are supposed to be."

"For a honeymoon Tess?"

"That's right."

"And possibly an assignment?"

"The odds are probably so." Monica smirked and moved away to go and change. "Oh and angel girl- about tonight, the wedding night."

"You're kidding!" She said nervously. "We're married like that."

"Umhum, just like the humans."

Everyone was waiting for them as they descended the staircase. Tess would keep Monica's dress and give it to her later. Andrew tossed the garter. There was a mad dash to catch it, but it fell onto Adam's champagne glass. He nodded in thanks to Andrew and stuffed it into his pocket. Monica looked out into the crowd wondering who most wanted the bouquet, even if they wouldn't get married, they were still pretty flowers. After a moments hesitation she tossed them over her shoulder. There was a mixture of laughter and awe in the room when they once again landed inside Adam's champagne glass. He tucked a rose into his pocket and the bouquet under his arm. He raised his glass to Monica and continued drinking. He wondered for a minute if he might be the next one to be married- but to whom? If to another angel, shouldn't she be in the room somewhere?

Andrew and Monica giggled. They took each other's hand and headed out the door.

Suddenly Monica and Andrew found themselves together in the spot where they had first fallen in love. He pulled her into his arms and they shared a passion filled kiss. He picked her up and carried her back to the house.

It felt strange the next morning for Monica when she woke up in Andrew's arms snuggled against his bare chest. She blinked a few times as she felt her toes run against the silky sheets and didn't believe it until she felt her heals hit his legs. Sitting up, she looked down at him as he snored. Oh he was so cute! She was going to get up and make coffee when Andrew woke up pulled her back into his embrace. He rolled on top of her and kissed her lips softly.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi angel girl, good married morning."

"Good married morning to you too." They kissed again.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well since we are here- and I have a feeling it won't be long before we're sent out on assignment again- I think I'd like to spend my day at the beach."

"I think that could be arranged. I have a great sandcastle idea."

"Oh you do, do you?" She asked, he seized her lips with his own.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

They rolled out of bed. Monica put on her silk robe as he opened the curtains. He engulfed her in a hug from behind as they watched the sun rise on the first day of their life together.

Please read and review this and all my new stories!

And incase you have noticed, yes I like cars!!


End file.
